Childhood Bonds
by Writergirl0602
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet in a muggle park at the tender age of 6. How will their future together play out? Disclaimer: I only own Harry Potter in my dreams, only the plot is mine. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger slowly kicked her feet up into the air. This was little Hermione's favorite place in the world. The park near her home happened to be very unpopular, making it a wonderful safe haven. Hermione, though she had a rather loud manner about her, preferred isolation to her fellow six year-olds. Those silly children at her school always took time to remind her how weird she was, or how ugly she was. Here in the park, she could read in tranquil peace, or swing to her heart's content. Her mum had even started letting her come alone, because her house was only a block away, and no one else came to the park. She supposed the playground was a tad on the sad side as the swings were quickly becoming rusty and creaked ominously while in use. Yes, her park could use some upkeep. But to Hermione, Ro Park was perfect just the way it was.

Every summer day, Hermione's mother would walk her to and from the park and she would spend her time with peace, quiet, and books. She did not have friends to call her own to ask to join her at the park, and spent her days with her imagination as company. She continued the solitary routine for two weeks before something unusual happened.

Hermione was enjoying the sanctuary of the park one morning, when a shadow fell over her book. She quickly looked up and saw a boy about her age staring at her curiously. Wanting to be on an even level with him, she quickly stood and haughtily stared down at him. "And who are you?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you that," the boy replied, looking proud but uncertain.

"Why not? You can't just come to my park and not tell me who you are," she sniffed.

"Your park? This isn't your park! This is just some _muggle_ park. My father would hate it if he found out I was talking to a one of _you._ I'm not even supposed to be out here," the boy said.

"Why can't you be out here? Are you sick or something? You're not allergic to the sun, are you? I've read about that before, you know. That would explain why you're so awfully pale."

The boy's face clouded with haughty anger, "I am not sick, or awfully pale. I'm simply not supposed to be here. I convinced my personal servant to bring me here days ago. Dobby won't tell on me!"

"You have a personal servant?! You're life must be very different from mine. By the way, my name's Hermione Jean Granger." Suddenly, she seemed rather shy. "Most people can't say my name right."

"Her-mee, Her-mio, Her-mione. You're right that's too hard! Can I just call you Mimi?"

"That's not even my name!" Hermione pouted slightly.  
"But it's just a shortened version of your name! I can give you a nickname right?"

"Oh, alright, but only every once in a while. What's your name?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Hello, Draco Malfoy. Why've I never seen you here before?"

"I've been…" Draco looked at the ground sheepishly, and started to blush a little. "I was watching you so you couldn't see me. I was just curious, I promise! I've never met someone like you before."

Hermione looked a little uncomfortable after that proclamation. "Don't you realize that's a little weird?"

Draco was about to respond with burning cheeks, when Hermione spoke again, "Good thing I'm weird too! Or so I've been told."

"Who said you were weird?" Draco asked.

"Just some other girls at my day school. I don't have many friends there," Hermione looked sad for a moment, but suddenly brightened. "Hey! Do you want to be my friend?"

"Ok," he responded shyly. "Father tells me it's not good to be different, though."

"Well, don't worry about him. We'll be different together!" Hermione responded enthusiastically.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw her mother approaching from far away. "Uh oh, I'm not s'posed to talk to strangers. I have to go, now. Will you come back?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Draco looked uncertain, "I don't want to get caught by Father."  
"Please, please, please?" Hermione begged.

"Ok, ok. See you tomorrow 'Mione!"

"Bye, Draco!" Hermione ran towards her mother, never noticing the color once again rising in the boy's cheeks, or his confused expression at the sudden warmth in his body at the sound of his new friend 'Mione calling him Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hermione returned to the park with her mother. During dinner the previous night, Hermione had told her parents all about her new friend, Draco Malfoy. Hermione's mother was determined to meet the boy who had just waltzed his way into her daughter's heart in one day.

As the Granger women approached the park, they saw the young boy with strikingly blonde hair sitting on a swing, looking apprehensive. As Draco saw them he smiled at Hermione and looked to what must have been her mother. Linda Granger looked at Draco carefully and he gave a little wave, looking bashful, "Hi. You're 'Mione's mum, right?"

Linda quickly smiled at the boy, to appease his worries, "That's right, I'm Mrs. Granger. I've already heard all about you," Linda shot an amused glance at both children who were now blushing profusely. "Well, dears, I'm off. Have fun, and it was lovely meeting you, Draco."

"You too, Mrs. Granger," Draco watched Hermione's mother leave and looked cautiously at Hermione, "Do you think she likes me?"

"You know, I think she does." Hermione couldn't suppress her small, delighted smile.

The children spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. Draco was quite impressed with Hermione's intelligence. They talked all day, as only children could do.

Towards the end of their morning together, Hermione spoke up, "Hey Draco, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow?"

"Really? You want me to come to your house?" Draco looked at Hermione hopefully.

"Of course, silly. I wouldn't have invited you otherwise!"

"Ok. Let's ask your mum when she comes back for your lunch."

Hermione paused, thinking. She looked around curiously. "Where's your lunch? Aren't you going to stay the whole day?"

"Yeah, my father wanted me out of the house like always, but he got mad at me last night, so he made sure Dobby wouldn't give me lunch."

"Draco, that's awful! Your daddy can't do that to you."

Draco merely shrugged, but Hermione got a determined look in her eye. "I'll just ask my mummy to make one for you, too."

Draco suddenly looked at her pleadingly, "Please don't tell your mummy my father won't give me lunch!" Hermione seemed confused,

"Why not?"

Draco suddenly looked older and much more heartbroken than any six-year-old should have been, and whispered, "I can't… it looks weak. I don't want people to think that. Maybe, maybe we'll just ask your mum to make me lunch every day? Don't mention my father. Please."

"But you told me."

"You're different, I'm going to tell you everything! You're my best friend!" he exclaimed. Suddenly he was shy again and barely took his eyes from his shoe. "You'll be my best friend, right?"

"Of course! Nothing will stop us from being friends. Wait, what about your daddy? You said he'd be mad at you."

Draco grew strangely solemn for a six year old. "We'll be best friends forever."

"Always, Draco?"

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

As summer thunderstorms began fading to brilliant falling leaves, Hermione and Draco continued to meet every day. One day, Draco was approaching 'their' park and saw a figure lying on the ground. She was sprawled awkwardly with her face down. Curious, he slowly regarded the figure of the girl. As soon as he was close enough, he saw the bushy curls he could recognize anywhere. "Hermione!" Draco screamed.

Draco ran towards her, afraid something had happened. Sure enough, Hermione didn't respond to his shout. He felt the fear building in his stomach. What if something had happened to her? Draco knelt beside Hermione and shook her roughly. "'Mione? 'Mione are you alright? Hermione, wake up right now! Please, wake up!" But Hermione's eyes remained closed. "Hold on, Mimi." Draco hugged her to his chest and screamed from burning lungs, "Dobby!" A bat-like, wrinkled creature of a strange green hue with large eyes and ears appeared, as if summoned by magic. "Dobby! Help me- Hermione- something's wrong with her."

"M-master Draco, is this a muggle?" The house-elf shook violently at the shock of seeing the foreign girl.

"Dobby, that's not important now. Please, just help her!"

"Master Draco, Dobby shouldn't help this muggle girl. Dobby should tell Master Lucius. Dobby should-"

"Please Dobby, I don't care what he'll do to me, tell my father, I don't care, but help her!"

"This girl is important to Master Draco?"

"Yes, Dobby, the most important."

"Then, Dobby will help the girl and punish himself later."

Draco heaved a sigh of relief, still trembling. His palms were glistening with sweat as his heart filled with gratitude. "Thank you, Dobby! Don't punish yourself. Now's not the time, though. I don't know what's wrong with her. I know we're not supposed to do magic around muggles, but she's different. She can't tell anyway."

"Dobby will do anything he can, Master Draco."

"Please, Dobby." Dobby saw tears swimming in the young boy's eyes. -Dobby had never seen Draco cry, even through everything that had happened to him at the hand of his father. Draco shuffled backwards as Dobby began to work elf magic on Hermione. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes opened and she sprung upright. "Draco?" Hermione asked, sounding confused. Dobby quickly popped out of view, returning to the Manor.

"Oh, Mimi, you're ok! You scared me. What happened?" Hermione almost didn't notice his pale, shaken face and terrified eyes checking her for injuries.

"I must have fallen off the swing and hit my head, it hurts."

"You need to be more careful, Hermione," Draco scolded. However, this did nothing to conceal his obvious relief.

"Sorry, Draco. Thanks for helping me."

"Of course, 'Mione. Just _please_ don't do it again. But we don't have a very long time anymore, let's play." Draco desperately wanted to forget this experience for a while.

A few weeks later, September was quickly approaching. Hermione's mother had just informed Hermione that soon, Hermione would have to go back to school. "But Mum! Then how will I see Draco?" Hermione asked, pouting.

"Oh, I don't know, dear. Are you sure his parents won't help you two meet during the year?" Lines of concern formed on Linda Granger's face. She still wasn't sure what to think of the boy Hermione was so close to. Though he seemed sweet, something seemed off.

"I told you, Mum. His parents sound awful. They don't even know Draco meets me, he would get in trouble if they did."

"That poor dear. He should really come over to our house more often. How about you invite him to an early dinner?"

"Yay! Thanks, Mum. I'll ask him today."

As usual, Hermione found Draco already waiting for her in the park. "Hey, Draco! My mum said I can invite you to have an early dinner with us. What do you think?"

"I don't know, 'Mione. What if my parents found out?" Draco sighed.

"We just have to make sure they don't find out then."

"Alright. I'll come home with you then." Draco surrendered with a slight smile.

As Mrs. Granger came to pick up her daughter, she asked Draco, "So, Draco, will you be joining us tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Spending time in the Grangers' home was a very strange experience for Draco. The Granger household was like an alternate universe. Richard Granger always greeted Draco warmly, with a handshake and Linda Granger was a hugger. That was one habit Hermione had definitely picked up as well, Draco knew.

Dinner was a simple affair, especially compared to the typical _eccentric_ meals at Malfoy Manor. However, the familial atmosphere was something Draco felt was something he could easily adjust to.

Finally came the last day for the young boy and girl to spend their days together. There was a more solemn atmosphere than usual. Hermione interrupted the comfortable silence by asking, "Draco? My mum writes letters to her friends sometimes. Can I write to you?"

"I'm not sure if we can do that, 'Mione. My father might see the letters."

"What about your servant, Dobby? I've still never seen him, you know. Couldn't Dobby help deliver your letters? Dobby keeps your secret now, right?"

"Yeah, that might just work. I'll give them to Dobby and he can leave them at your house. Don't worry if I don't write sometimes, though. Sometimes Dobby isn't allowed to help me."

Hermione beamed at Draco, "I'll miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too! So much! How will I survive without my best friend?"

"Oh, Draco, you'll be fine! Just don't forget me. When can I see you?"

"I'll never forget you, Hermione Jean Granger," Draco replied softly.

At this, Hermione seemed to give up refraining from hugging Draco and launched herself at him. "You never answered my question," she spoke softly in his ear. "Can I see you during Christmas?"

"My father makes us do something on Christmas. But I think I can manage Christmas Eve," Draco replied.

"Then I'll see you on Christmas Eve, Draco Malfoy."

"Good-bye Mimi," Draco whispered to her as he saw her mother approaching. "Goodbye Mrs. Granger, I'll see you on Christmas Eve,"

As her mother practically dragged her in the direction of home Hermione turned around and shouted with a wave, "Bye Draco!"

And as she was walking away he replied, "Bye 'Mione." The young Malfoy summoned Dobby to return him 'home,'- no, not home, simply to the Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

The coming fall and winter were very long for both children. Hermione's birthday occurred within the first month that they were separated, but all Hermione wanted was to be with Draco. Draco, remembering when she had mentioned her birthday being September 19, sent his first letter to her using Dobby, along with a gift.

"Thanks, Mum, Dad, that was a really nice birthday." Though Hermione always loved her birthday, her parents could sense her sadness stemming from missing Draco.

"I think there's one more thing, Hermione, look on the table," Richard told Hermione. Hermione looked up hopefully.

Sitting on the table was an oddly shaped package including a pink rose and a note from Draco.

 _I'm sorry it's not much, but I thought you might like it. It'll stay with you always, and won't die. I can't explain how, sorry, but I promise it'll stay alive. Happy birthday, Hermione._

 _-D_

Hermione's parents shared a tender look as their beaming daughter read the note three times consecutively.

"From Draco, then?" Linda asked.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled and smelled the rose. She would keep it in her room. "I've just realized that Draco can write me, but I can't write back. I really want to thank him, I haven't talked to him in forever!"  
"Hermione, it's only been 3 weeks," Richard chuckled at Hermione's groan his statement caused.

"I miss him," she sighed.

"Well, along with those books, your mum and I got you that calendar so you can mark off the days until Christmas Eve," Richard reminded her.

"Oh you're right! I'll go do that now!" And Hermione rushed off with all her birthday gifts, clutching the rose to her chest.

Meanwhile, Draco was wondering about how Hermione was reacting to his gift. It was a risk giving her a rose with an everlasting charm on it, he knew, he just hoped it would be accepted well, and without questions. He had asked Dobby to do it for him. Draco was pretty sure Dobby knew who the rose was going to, but Dobby hadn't said anything yet. Dobby felt a soft spot for Draco, who got treated almost as poorly as Dobby, even in his own house.

"Dobby, I have another favor to ask. I'm really sorry," Draco had the grace to look abashed at asking Dobby for something else. But now he knew that he could completely trust Dobby. "Can you apparate me to that park again on Christmas Eve? Don't worry, Mother and Father won't even notice I'm gone."

Draco really was alarmingly good at thinking ahead for his age.

As Dobby watched Draco turn pleading eyes on him, Dobby knew he couldn't resist. "Master Draco must be very careful, but Dobby will apparate him to see the muggle.

"Oh thank you Dobby! I'll do whatever I can for you, I promise." He extended his pinky to Dobby, who looked at it curiously. "It's a pinky promise, Hermione taught it to me."

"The muggle that is so important to Master?"

"Yes, Dobby, that's her. A pinky promise is a promise I can't break."  
"If Master Draco says so." And so, the pinky promise was done.

As December approached at an achingly slow pace for both, Dobby was only sent with one letter to Hermione. Draco felt bad sending Dobby so far when it was so dangerous a mission. Though the spelling and grammar in Draco's letter weren't the best, it was the thought that counted. Draco told Hermione that he missed her and told her stories of his mother and father. The contrast between the two was incredible. The few stories of his mother were sweet, if a little distant, but the special moments with his mother were always cut short because of his father, Lucius. The stories of Lucius were very different. Draco never went into detail about the harsher qualities of his father, but even at such a young age, Hermione generally understood that he was too cruel to be the father to such a wonderful boy as her best friend. Hermione resolved to tell Draco that as soon as she saw him.

As they waited for Christmas, both realized they had no idea what to get the other. Draco had seen Hermione reading some pretty difficult books during their time at the park and decided to find a muggle book one day soon for Hermione while his father was away.

Hermione really didn't know much about Draco's interests, on the other hand. It saddened her to realize she really didn't know very much about Draco. She would just have to spend quite a while talking to him on Christmas Eve. The only inspiration Hermione had for a gift was his name, dragon. She decided to find something with a dragon for her best friend.

And so came a hectic shopping experience for Draco, and a difficult search for Hermione. Draco experienced his first trip to a muggle shop, the only time he had ever talked to any muggle other than Hermione. He found a book shop with the assistance of Dobby. He even talked to the clerk, who thought he was an adorable child, though she was curious where his parents were.

"Hi there, buddy, who are you here with?"

"Oh, I'm here by myself. I'm looking for a Christmas present for my friend, Hermione. She loves to read, so I thought a book would be the best Christmas present." The clerk thought him strangely articulate for a boy who couldn't have been over the age of seven or eight. Very independent too. She began leading him towards the children's section but stopped when the boy ground to a halt.

"No, these aren't the kind of books she reads. She reads those," he said as he pointed towards the adult section. She looked at him in mild surprise.

"Right this way, then. Any idea what you're looking for?" She asked the little blond boy.

"Not really," he sighed.

"I think I might have an idea," the clerk shared, "it's a very difficult book though. Many adults can't read it properly. But if you're willing to give it a shot, it might just work." She handed him _The Winter's Tale_. "She'll probably need help reading it, but one of the characters shares her name."

"Thank you!" The boy grinned up at her.

"Of course, buddy. Now, is there anything else you need?"

"No, ma'am," Draco answered as his manners kicked in as the novelty and excitement of the moment wore off.

"Right this way to pay." The clerk again stopped as the boy came to another abrupt halt. She noticed he looked rather downcast.

"I…I don't know how to pay. I don't have anything," the boy spoke quietly, hanging his head. She spoke to him sympathetically,

"That's alright, bud, I can let it slide just this once." He looked at her in shock, "Truly? You'll allow me to take it?" She smiled at his shock.

"It's yours."

"Thank you! I promise I'll come back to pay one day! Thank you again!" And the shock of blond ran out the door.

The clerk smiled. She wished more of the children in the store were that sweet, even if they couldn't pay.

As Draco was in the book store, alone, Hermione's parents had taken her to another part of London, bringing her to a clothing shop. Hermione had described to her parents what she was looking for, "I really want to get something for Draco, but all I can think of is something to do with a dragon. Mum, do you think we could find a scarf or hat or something with a dragon on it?"

"I think we could if we look hard enough," she had replied.

The family of three stood in a shop that specialized in embroidery. There in the middle of their fourth shop was a grey scarf that reminded Hermione of Draco. She pointed it out to her parents, who asked her what she wanted to have embroidered on it.

"I think a light blue dragon. Do you think he'll like it?"

"It sounds lovely, Hermione. Let's go ask the shop clerk."

Half an hour later, the scarf was done and the Grangers headed back home, happy with their success. Hermione was extremely anxious about seeing Draco and kept reading more and more to give her something to do. Her parents continued to be surprised at her level of reading; it was very impressive for a now seven year old. She had mastered picture books a while ago, and was just beginning chapter books. As she worked through her chapter books, the days continued on, and eventually she woke up on the morning of Christmas Eve.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco awoke with an excited feeling in his stomach before he remembered why. Today he could finally visit the Grangers. He had gotten Dobby to promise to bring him to the park again on Christmas Eve. He had made sure both of his parents were busy and would not realize he was gone. He hurriedly took the present for Hermione and made sure it was still perfectly wrapped. Then he grabbed a snack from the kitchens with Dobby, who apparated them away.

When Draco arrived at the park 20 minutes before he had arranged with Hermione, he assured Dobby that he was fine, and that he did not need to stay any longer. He then approached the swings, very carefully setting Hermione's present down. Finally, he saw the Grangers walking towards him. He jumped off the swing, grabbed his present for Hermione, and ran towards her.

"'Mione!" He carefully shifted the present to his side and hugged Hermione.

"Draco! I missed you so so so much. How are you?"

"I missed you too. I'm doing alright, I guess. Happy Christmas! Its been forever and ever."

The Grangers, who had been watching the adorable exchange finally stepped in,

"Hello, Draco," Mr. Granger said.

Draco, who looked slightly embarrassed at forgetting about Hermione's parents, replied, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Sorry, I kind of missed 'Mione a lot." He smiled at her.

"Quite alright dear. We missed you too." Mrs. Granger said kindly. "Are you kids excited for Christmas?"

"Yes!" they replied together.

"Well let's get inside, then. We can have lunch first and then you can open your presents."

The children followed the Grangers to their house for a lovely lunch together. Draco soaked up the Grangers' attention. Every once in a while Mr. and Mrs. Granger shared a sad look when the boy sounded surprised that they had paid attention to what he was saying. They really wondered about the poor boy's home life.

No less than an hour later, it was time for them to open presents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger took out the camera to take pictures of the children together with the presents. Draco was quite curious as to how the camera worked as he had apparently never seen one before. The Grangers thought his parents must be very old-fashioned and wondered if they were the type to completely avoid technology.

After the camera had been set up, the children huddled around the small stash of presents. Hermione opened her present from Draco first. When she saw that it was a book, she immediately looked overjoyed. It was the first time there was someone her age who understood her love for reading and didn't think she was crazy for it. She loved that Draco shared her passion for reading.

When the cover of the book was finally revealed, she gazed at the title questioningly. She had never even heard of _The Winter's Tale_.

"The woman at the store said it was written by a really famous man, Shakespeare. I thought you might like it; one of the characters has your name."  
Hermione's parents exchanged a tender look. They both loved classic literature and the unique name. In fact, they had picked the name Hermione for their daughter because of _The Winter's Tale_ ; it was the first thing Richard and Linda had talked to each other about, and it had sparked their relationship. Now this little boy had put so much effort into picking a present for their Hermione. It was the sweetest thing either could remember seeing for a long time and warmed their hearts greatly. They often worried for Hermione as she seemed somewhat isolated from other children, but her parents knew she had found something special in Draco.

Hermione had been staring at the book for a few moments now without saying anything and Draco began to get nervous.

He started babbling with a light blush on his cheeks, "I know it will be hard for you to read and everything. The store clerk said some adults don't really understand it. But I just thought you'd like it and stuff. I can return it if you want-"

Hermione cut him off, "No, I love it! Thank you, Draco! Really." She gave him a beaming smile. Draco began blushing harder but flashed her a shy grin. Hermione turned to her parents, "You'll help me read it, won't you?"

"Of course, dear," Mr. Granger replied

"It really was a very thoughtful gift, Draco," said Mrs. Granger. "Now it's your turn for presents Draco."

Draco looked excitedly at the present pile, but seemed confused when he saw two presents with his name on them.

"One is from us, Draco," Mr. Granger responded kindly to the silent question, though it saddened him that Draco was so confused at the gesture of kindness and compassion that was so natural for them.

"Oh, thank you, sir."

Draco ripped open the present Mrs. Granger handed him that was from the parents. When he uncovered an oddly shaped stick with string attached, his confusion grew.

Mr. Granger explained,"It's a fishing pole, son. There's a pond down the street from the park and I thought we could go fishing one day." At seeing Draco's blank stare he asked, "Have you _never_ gone fishing, Draco? We can go one day and I'll teach you all I know. Hermione doesn't like fishing, or anything outdoors, really. I'd be happy to teach you."

Draco looked up very quickly, "Really, Mr. Granger?" His voice had a slight tremble. "Why would you do that with me?"

"Sometimes we do something just for the fun of it. I'd be happy to spend some time with you, Draco." Mrs. Granger quickly wiped the tear that leaked from her eye over the conversation with her husband and this little boy. The poor child seemed unable to comprehend that her husband would really just want to spend time with him.

"Thank you, Mr. Granger!" He jumped up and gave Mr. Granger a hug. "I'll try really hard and I won't let you down. I'll catch a fish, I promise. I'll tell you as soon as I can go."

"You do that, son. You do that. Now open Hermione's present."

"Oh right!" He attacked the wrapping paper on Hermione's present. He gently pulled out the scarf and reverently traced the dragon emblazoned on the scarf.

"Wow," he breathed. "This is amazing!" The intricate detail on the dragon astounded him, as well as the fact that she had put so much care into picking a gift. He couldn't believe she understood his name and didn't laugh like the other children he had met. "Thank you, Hermione." Hermione delighted in the awestruck look in his eyes at the gift.

"You're welcome, Dragon," she laughed.

The four spent the rest of the day together, enjoying Christmas Eve. As the sun began setting, the parents saw the two happy children were beginning to get sad at the thought of separating again. They shared one last bit of good news.

"Well just think, Hermione, the next time you see Draco you can ask him about what he thinks little boys like to do for fun."

Hermione looked confused, "Why would I do that?"

"For your little brother, of course."

Both the children looked at the Grangers in shock.

"Brother?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Hermione's mum here is going to be getting rather large soon, and eventually Hermione's little brother will come out of her tummy.

"I'm really going to get a little brother?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes, dear. Hopefully, Draco here can give you some advice."

The children spirits were boosted once more after the announcement and they chattered about all the things Hermione would one day be able to do with her little brother.

Soon Richard Granger drew their attention to the fact that the sun was quickly setting. "Draco, did you say you have to be at the park by sunset? It's probably about that time now."

"Sorry, I forgot, you're right." Draco jumped up, giving each Granger a hug and a thank you. "I don't think I'll be able to see you again until summer, 'Mione," Draco said sadly.

"It's okay, Draco. Thank you for coming for Christmas Eve; I'll miss you." Hermione gave Draco a sad smile. Draco gave her one last hug,

"Thanks for the best Christmas ever, Hermione." He looked up at Mr. Granger, "We'll go fishing in the summer, Mr. Granger." His statement sounded very hesitant and ended like a question.

"In the summer it is, Draco. Have a good Christmas and we'll see you in no time at all."

Draco certainly hoped it would feel like no time at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco did not send Dobby between Christmas and summer. He felt extremely guilty putting Dobby in such danger for his own selfish reasons; he could wait a little longer to see Hermione, no matter how much he missed her. He missed his best friend everyday. Finally, it was summer and his father was gone, his mother occupied. His father always disappeared with some of his friends for mysterious meetings and Draco was not allowed anywhere near. His mother was constantly planning parties and events, as well as hosting tea parties meant for gossiping. The only time they were both busy was summer, which was why that was the only time Draco could sneak away to see Hermione.

In late May, Draco asked Dobby to bring him to Ro Park once again. Dobby was as hesitant as always, but knew how much this meant to Draco.

"If it means that much to Master Draco, Dobby will do it. It has been a long time since Master has seen the muggle girl, yes?"

"Too long, Dobby. I really miss her. Thank you so much, Dobby, I'll make this up to you one day, I promise. If you ever need anything, Dobby, I'll do it. I promise."

"Of course, Master Draco. Now Dobby will take Master to see Master Draco's girl."

Draco really wasn't sure how to react to Hermione being called his girl, he had to admit it made him feel a little warm inside. But before he could correct Dobby, he felt the familiar spinning sensation of apparition. It was too early for Hermione to be there, luckily. He would have to be more cautious and tell Dobby to apparate out of sight. He really was lucky house-elf apparition was much more comfortable than regular side-along apparition, considering how often he was hoping to visit the Grangers this summer.

Once again, Draco sat on his swing until it was about the time Hermione should have arrived. She finally came into view, walking and reading. One day that girl was going to trip, he thought affectionately. He wondered how long it would take for her to notice him sitting there. She walked over and sat on the swing next to his. Nothing. He was quite amused, but his mischievous grin shifted to a soft smile when he realized she was reading The Winter's Tale. He figured he would give her a hint. He kicked off once and the swing made a loud creaking sound. She jumped at the sound and her eyes shot over to him. When she saw who it was, her eyes lit up.

"Dragon!"

"Hey, 'Mione."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since before you, silly girl. How are you?"

"I'm really good, Draco. Mum's getting bigger just like Dad said and my little brother is going to be here next month."

"That's so cool, 'Mione! I wish I had a sibling. But I don't think they'd like to be in my family. Your brother will be really lucky to have you all."

"But you'll visit him too right?"

"Really? You want me to play with your brother? I've never even seen a baby before."

"I think you two will get along. If you don't, I'll make you."

"If you really think so. I'm excited to meet your brother."

Draco and Hermione talked about everything that had happened since they had seen each other. Draco had never ever really told Hermione too many details about his parents. It was obvious he didn't think they cared about him, but Hermione never knew anything other than that. But after spending so long without her, he wanted to tell her anything and everything.

He told her about how his father had never spent time with him or showed that he even liked him. His father constantly pushed him for approval and it was really stressful for Draco. He told Hermione how his mother seemed just as uncaring and cold as his father. He had only one good memory of his mother, when he was five years old and he had fallen from his training broom and scraped his knee. His mother treated him, he told Hermione, though it was normally the servants who helped him. She had given his knee a kiss and sent him on his way.

Unfortunately, his bad memories of his mother outweighed the good by far. Narcissa Malfoy was always planning parties and gossiping. He told Hermione how he used to pour all his love into his mother, hoping for something in return, though he didn't know what. But it never came. He, of course, still loved his mother, and every once in a while she would do something nice for him, even if she was never fully involved.

He told Hermione about the only time in his life he had said 'I love you.' His mother had tucked him into bed the night he had scraped his knee. He felt maybe things could be changing between his mum and him. As she leaned over him to tuck the covers, he reached up and hugged her. And when he whispered, "I love you" he held his breath, waiting for the sentiment to be returned. But his mother just froze for a second, then pulled away, saying, "Get a good night's rest, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast. I expect you to be on time." A singular tear ran down his chubby cheek as he rolled over to try to sleep.

Draco hadn't realized that he had been crying until he saw Hermione was crying also and she moved to wipe his tears away.

"I'm sorry, Dragon. I'm so sorry." She whispered to him over and over until his tears had stopped.

"Sorry," Draco sobbed out a laugh. "I'm not usually such a cry-baby. Father says crying is a weakness."  
"Everyone cries sometimes, Draco. You're a human too."

After they stopped crying, they moved on to lighter topics. Hermione told Draco what she thought of _The Winter's Tale_ so far. They talked about some of the books that were more their level that both had read. They talked about Hermione's school and how she felt like an outcast. Draco told Hermione he was homeschooled, because there was no way to describe to her that his magical school didn't start until he was eleven.

He told Hermione how isolated he felt, and that other than her, everyone he knew that was his age only acted like they liked him because of his father. They were all his father's friends' kids. He didn't even like them, they were all snotty. Of course, at this point she teased him about how he could be snotty too. After all, didn't he remember the first time he had finger-food with the Grangers? He laughed, "Yeah, I guess. But these kids are mean. _"_

Finally, Hermione's mother came to collect her to take her home. She seemed happy to see Draco, and greeted him warmly. She asked if he could make dinner, but he was afraid to stay too long. He did make a promise to come back every day and asked Mrs. Granger if she could check when Mr. Granger could take him fishing. She agreed immediately.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger. How's the baby?"  
"Oh the baby's doing wonderful, thank you dear. Oh, and I've just thought of another thing you two could help us with." The children looked up eagerly. "I need to come up with a good boy name."

"I'll help Mrs. Granger!" Draco exclaimed.

"Thank you, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow, dear. And I'll talk to Mr. Granger for you."

The next day when Draco returned, Mrs. Granger had brought the message that Mr. Granger could take Draco fishing the next day. Hermione and Mrs. Granger decided they wanted to go as well. Hermione wanted to see Draco not be perfect at something; he seemed unfairly graceful all the time. Mrs. Granger wanted to bring her camera for some most likely entertaining pictures of the fishing adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

As the group met at the park with all the necessary equipment Draco shared a quick greeting with Mr. Granger. As they set off to the pond, Richard explained to Draco exactly what they would be doing, and how important it was to be patient. Draco did not seem thrilled with the idea.

As Draco and Mr. Granger set up and Draco threw out his first line, Mrs. Granger took a few amusing pictures of Draco looking incredibly bored. Hermione had settled against a tree with a book. After 5 minutes, Draco looked at Mr. Granger suspiciously,

"Are you sure this is going to work?"  
"Yes, Draco," he chuckled, "I do it all the time."

"If you say so, sir."

After half an hour, Draco was about ready to give up when he felt a tug on his line. He immediately yelled to Mr. Granger that he felt something. Immediately, the adults were ready for action, Mrs. Granger ready with the camera. Mr. Granger tried to calm Draco down, seeing the panicked look on his face. Richard walked Draco through how to reel in the fish, but by the time it was shallow enough to see, the hook was empty. Mr. Granger consoled Draco,

"It happens to the best of us, Draco."

Draco, however, was pouting. They decided that was enough fishing for one day. By the time they had returned to the park, Draco had finished pouting.

"Thanks, Mr. Granger, for taking me fishing. It was pretty cool. Would have been better if I caught something, though," Draco mumbled the last bit.

"Of course, Draco. We can do this every few days, if you'd like."  
"I'd really like that, sir. I should probably be going home soon, though. You don't have to wait for me."

"Sure, son. See you in a few days."

"Bye, Draco. I'm sure you'll catch something someday soon." Hermione hugged Draco goodbye.

"Thanks, 'Mione, maybe I'll catch something for my birthday."

"What?" Hermione yelped, "When's your birthday?"

"In three days."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she accused.

"Sorry, I've never really done anything on my birthday."

"Well, I'm changing that." Hermione declared. "How old are you turning?"

"I'll be seven."

"Wow, I'm older than you? That explains why I'm smarter."

"Hey, you are not!"

"Yes, I am."  
"Well…I'm taller. So there!"  
"Nice save, Draco." Draco stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whatever," He pouted.

"Oh, it's alright, Dragon. You're almost as smart as me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye 'Mione."

"Bye, Draco."

Every day after that until his birthday Draco met with Hermione, playing and talking. On the day of his birthday, Draco was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted by all the Grangers. Hermione told him that they would be going back to her house.

"Really? What are we doing?"

"You'll see" Hermione grinned mischievously.

Draco practically bounced on his way to Hermione's house. He had never done anything for his birthday before. Once inside, he saw there were 2 presents for him, as well as decorations and cake. He looked joyously at the Grangers gathered together, watching his reaction. Mrs. Granger had the camera out once again.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"This was all Hermione," Mr. Granger said.

"Thanks, Mimi." Draco practically skipped over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. Both children looked away quickly, blushing. They missed the flash going off in the background.

"Do you want to open your present or have cake first?" Mrs. Granger asked kindly.

"Cake, please, Mrs. Granger."

"Right this way, Draco. I hope you like chocolate cake."  
"I love it, thanks," Draco answered, eyes shining in anticipation.

As Draco practically drowned in cake, he looked up to see Hermione silently laughing at him.

"What?" He gulped down his cake with huge swallows.

"It's just," Hermione laughed, "you always seem all put together and you're never messy. And now you're eating like a regular boy! And a messy boy!"

Draco erupted into laughter as well. When the giggling had stopped enough that it was safe to eat once more, he began eating at much slower pace.

"I sincerely hope you did not insult my gentlemanly manners, 'Mione ," Draco responded with a false sense of superiority.

"Oh, I'd never," came the sarcastic response.

When the children were stuffed and had cleaned up the sticky mess all over their hands and faces, Hermione declared it to be present time. Draco noticed she seemed rather proud of herself and was curious as to what he would get.

The first box he opened was small and contained 2 string bracelets, obviously made by Hermione. The bracelets were matching and braided. Draco looked up curiously,

"Did you get me a girl's bracelet?"  
Hermione huffed. "Actually," she responded snootily, "it's a friendship bracelet. And I made it blue so it's not for a girl or a boy." Hermione continued her explanation, "there's one for each of us. We can wear them all the time and its really long now so you can wear it forever. We just have to tighten it a lot now."  
"Wow, 'Mione, thanks!" He started to put on the bracelet and asked Hermione to tie it for him. It was rather difficult to knot; Hermione was focusing so hard her tongue slightly stuck out the side of her mouth. Draco studied Hermione with a small smile on his face as he watched her.

Eventually, Hermione accomplished tying the bracelet into a knot and Draco returned the favor.

"There, now we have proof that we're friends forever."

Draco's face was flushed with pleasure as he thought of the promise Hermione had made real by giving him the bracelet. He thanked Hermione once again and turned towards the remaining present. He slowly tore the wrapping paper off what he could only assume was a book. He was right, of course Hermione would get him a book. But this was no ordinary book, it was a scrapbook made by the Granger women. Opening the first page, he saw a note written in silver glitter by Hermione.

 _Happy birthday Draco. I decided to make you a book because you're really hard to shop for. Its full of pictures of us. I hope you like it!_

 _Your best friend always,_

 _Hermione_

It had her signature, HG, at the bottom in gold glitter.

"Wow, 'Mione, this is amazing!"

"You haven't even looked at the pictures yet, silly," Hermione reminded him.

"I'm getting there. No need to be impatient, geesh!" But his words were softened by his teasing smile.

He opened to the first page and saw it was full of pictures he had no idea Mrs. Granger had taken. Apparently, Linda Granger was always ready with her polaroid camera. The first picture must have been one of the first days they were friends, a picture from behind of them sitting on the swings together. There were a few pictures together on a page of them at their park which Hermione had labeled at the bottom, "Ro Park." There was also a picture of them sitting in the grass, holding hands as they shared a book.

The next page were pictures of Hermione opening Draco's present on her birthday. The pictures showed her first opening it and looking at the rose in awe. Next, there was one of her reading the note and beaming, and ended with a picture of Hermione clutching the rose to her chest and smiling at the camera.

This was the first time Draco had seen Hermione's reaction to her gift from him; at seeing her joy, his face filled with pride. He was glad Hermione's parents had thought to take pictures. He loved looking at the pictures of him and Hermione and knew he would never separate with it.

Then came a page on Christmas. There was a picture of the four of them that he remembered posing for; Mrs. Granger had taken a while to fiddle with the timer on the camera. After that was a picture of Hermione opening her present, Draco opening his fishing pole and looking at it in confusion, and gazing wonderingly at the scarf.

Turning the page again, he saw 2 pages filled with pictures of their fishing adventure. There was a picture of himself looking extremely bored and looking at the fishing pole, one of the excitement he felt as he thought he caught a fish, and him pouting over the false alarm with Mr. Granger consoling him. The last picture was of Draco holding his fishing pole and reading over Hermione's shoulder as they waited for the adults to collect the equipment.

The final completed page was just one picture of Hermione and Draco concentratedly staring at Linda Granger's obviously rounded stomach. This had taken place only a few days ago when the children were trying to come up with good baby names.

Draco was speechless. This was amazing for the chatty and rather arrogant seven year old. "I…wow. Thank you! This is amazing. I never even noticed you taking most of these pictures Mrs. Granger. And 'Mione, you made this?! I love your captions and titles."  
All throughout the book Hermione had made teasing and witty comments about what had happened that day and given titles. Draco was so used to getting so many material presents that meant nothing, he wasn't even sure how to approach thanking them.

"I don't even know what to say."

"You're welcome, Draco. And happy birthday. It was really fun to make. And I made a copy too, so that we both have one."

"How about we add the pictures from today, kids?" Mrs. Granger added.

"Oh, were you taking pictures, Mum? Can I see?"

Mrs. Granger quickly assembled the pictures she had taken and made sure there were copies of each to add to both books. The next page in the scrapbook was already decorated with the title 'Draco's Birthday' in glitter, of course.

Mrs. Granger helped lay out the pictures in order and glue them down. First, there was a picture of Draco looking around the room in pleased shock. Then, a picture of Draco stuffing his face and Hermione laughing. Next to that picture, a photo of Hermione tying Draco's bracelet with her tongue out and Draco laughing. Finally, a picture of Draco kissing Hermione's cheek and both blushing a bit.

Draco spent the rest of the day with the Grangers. As they talked about baby names, Draco offered the name Leo. Draco's mother had a family tradition of giving constellation names. He wanted to give Hermione's brother a constellation name, but still not a name that was too odd that he would grow to hate. The Grangers loved the name, including Hermione. Draco loved that his family tradition was being included in the Granger family. Hermione thought Draco looked rather proud of himself when they all agreed that Leo was a great name. The Grangers decided to make his middle name Richard, after Mr. Granger of course.

"When is Leo going to be here, Mrs. Granger?" Draco asked.

"Not too long, Draco. No more than a month," Linda replied.

"I can't wait to meet Leo. I never liked being an only child," Draco said, shyly. "You're really lucky, Mimi. I've always wanted a brother."

"Yeah, I am pretty lucky. He'll be like your brother too though."

"I hope so. But I'll miss him during the year, when Mother and Father aren't too busy to not notice I'm gone every day."

The Grangers exchanged another sad look. They really wanted to meet the Malfoy parents and give them a stern talking to. They had such a sweet boy that they showed absolutely no affection to. They didn't know how the boy had turned out so sweet.

"Well, Draco, we love having you visit whenever you can."

As the afternoon quickly waned, Draco realized he needed to head back to the park.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr., Mrs. Granger. Bye, Mimi. Thanks for the best birthday ever!"

Draco looked forward to fishing again with Mr. Granger on the weekend, though it was only Friday. No matter, he would still be able to meet Hermione every day. Draco made sure to keep the scrapbook close to him as Dobby apparated him back to the manor. He quickly put the book under the floorboard in his closet that he knew his parents didn't know about, as this was where he hid his muggle books. Draco couldn't wait until he could get his wand and could lock it properly. He already knew quite a few spells but couldn't practice them because his father wouldn't let him anywhere near his wand and he couldn't have his own until he was eleven. He really couldn't wait to be eleven and be able to learn real magic. He had heard a lot about Hogwarts and Durmstang, and though his father always ranted and raved about Dumbledore, Draco thought he would really like the old wizard. He really hoped he would get to go to Hogwarts and meet other kids his age.

But for now, that was a long way off. And he fell asleep that night dreaming about baby brothers and Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

The summer continued in this fashion, Draco visiting the Grangers every day and fishing with Richard on the weekends. He still hadn't caught a fish and was getting very frustrated. But he refused to give up. He honestly enjoyed just spending time with Mr. Granger. However, sometimes a pessimistic voice whispered in his ear that once the baby came he would be forgotten once more. Finally, during their fourth fishing excursion, he asked Richard,

"Mr. Granger, will you be too busy for fishing after…after Leo is born?" Draco nervously fiddled with the bracelet Hermione had given him as he remembered her promise of forever. He felt confident that he and Hermione would always be friends, but what about the rest of her family? What if they became too busy?

"It's true that I'll be busy, Draco," Draco felt his heart fall, "but we won't forget about you and we will still make time to do things together," he continued.

Draco brightened once again. "Thank you, sir!" he beamed. They continued fishing peacefully. Draco didn't even mind that he didn't catch any fish.

The second Tuesday in July, the 14th, Hermione and Draco were at the park, as they were every day. However, this day was unique. The children saw Mr. Granger come running towards the park and told them, "Leo's coming! Are you coming with us, Draco?"

"Can I come with you, Mr. Granger?"  
"Of course, son,"

"Let's go then!" Hermione shouted impatiently.

The trio headed to Hermione's house to get Mrs. Granger and head to the hospital. When they arrived Hermione and Draco were told to wait outside in the waiting room while Richard stayed in the room with Linda. The children found ways to entertain themselves, talking about the baby and what else they wanted to do during the summer. The others in the hospital waiting room were surprised at how well the children could entertain themselves.

Finally, Mr. Granger's beaming face exited the room, radiating joy.

"Alright, children, you can come into the room now." Mr. Granger told the excited children.

Both children jumped up and shot towards Mrs. Granger's room. Inside was Mrs. Granger, holding a tiny baby boy with a smile to match Mr. Granger's.

"Hello, children," she spoke softly, "Hermione, would you like to hold him first?"

"Oh, yes! Thanks, Mum."

At this point, after an inspection of the wrinkly _thing_ in Mrs. Granger's arms, Draco commented, "He isn't very pretty is he?" It was true that the baby was still rather red and smushed, but appeared to be asleep.

Mr. Granger laughed, "I supposed that's true. But you were the same way at some point, Draco." Draco seemed rather disbelieving that he was ever hideously disfigured.

Seeing his face, Hermione laughed. "You were ugly at some point too, Draco," Hermione spoke softly as she was holding Leo. She was smiling down at him when he finally opened his eyes. They were brown, an almost perfect reflection of Hermione's. He seemed to trust her just as easily as his new parents. He gave a small baby giggle as he looked at her. After staring at him for some seconds, smiling, Hermione finally offered, "Would you like a turn, Draco?"

Draco looked at the baby with wide eyes. He seemed hesitant but excited.

"Yes, please."

Hermione gave Leo to her father so that he could comfortably hand the boy to Draco. Richard instructed Draco how to hold the baby and took a few pictures of Draco and Leo. Draco returned Leo's innocent smile. He already loved this little baby.

At the end of the day, Hermione's mother was allowed to return home, as she had already had hours of recovery, as long as she promised to take it easy. The Grangers easily agreed and they returned home. After more time settling in and playing with the baby, Draco was forced to say goodbye to Leo and head to the park to meet Dobby at the normal time. Yes, this day was very different, but it was absolutely brilliant.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the summer was spent with the Grangers. Draco and Hermione absolutely adored Leo and Mrs. Granger let them spend all the time they wanted with him when she was present. Linda had most of the summer off, so they spent the majority of their days playing with Leo. Draco and Hermione read baby books, played peek-a-boo, and sung to the baby. When he was big enough for it to be safe, they put him in the baby swing under the watchful eye of Mrs. Granger. Draco grew completely comfortable being around Leo, and Hermione loved having a brother. Draco and Leo seemed to have a special bond that made them especially aware of each other. Leo smiled every time he saw Draco and tried to crawl towards Draco every time he was in Leo's range of sight. Draco spent hours sitting with Leo in his lap in the park as they listened to Hermione read. He also continued to fish with Mr. Granger every weekend. That summer was pure bliss, Draco had never felt like he belonged to something so much. He was always included, and even loved. It was a new sensation he had never realized he was missing.

It was August and the end of the summer was approaching. Draco knew that in ten days his mother and father would be paying enough attention to notice if he was gone the whole day. His idyllic summer of peace was coming to a close. During the summer, Draco and Hermione had collected a few pages worth of photos of all of them with Leo. Hermione's favorite was one of Draco sitting next to her with Leo in his lap as she read. He was leaning down and his bangs fell in his face; it was almost impossible to tell who he was. His very signature grey eyes were hidden, as well as his rather pointy nose that Hermione loved to tease him about. But the photo showed the wide smiles on each of their faces as they enjoyed the rare sunshine in the park. It was a good job the bench at the park was covered or they would have had to find somewhere else to meet.

The days were passing much too quickly; Draco knew he never wanted to leave his best friend. Finally, the last day had come.

"Promise you'll tell me everything that's happened to Leo as soon as you see me next?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes, of course, Draco. Plus, my mum's got a video recorder so we'll record the important stuff." Draco just seemed confused at what a video recorder was. "Oh, honestly, do you live under a rock?"

"No," Draco scoffed. "I just don't know _everything_ like you do."

"I know you were trying to insult me, but that was actually a compliment," Hermione looked at him and haughtily huffed, "so thank you."

"It's not my fault you're hard to insult." He told her jokingly as he nudged her shoulder.

"You're right. And I take great pride in that."

"I'll miss you, Hermione. Pinky promise you won't find a new best friend."

"Pinky promise." They made the pinky promise and Hermione added, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Draco looked horrified, "What?"

"It's just a way of promising something, Draco. I think it's like promising on your life."

"That doesn't make them any less disturbing," Draco mumbled. Hermione laughed.

"C'mon, it's easy! Go on, cross your heart! Cross it! Here, hold up your right hand." Draco slowly lifted his left hand. "The other one, silly."

Draco huffed, "Fine." This time his right hand was slowly raised into the air. For some reason, this felt like it meant something very important. "Now what?"

"Now put it over your heart." She guided his hand over to the left side of his chest. "Now make a cross sign." Draco complied and Hermione smiled at him. "Ok, now raise your right hand."

Draco's lifted his hand into the air and stared into his best friend's eyes. "I'll be your best friend forever, 'Mione. I promise, you and me, always and forever."

Hermione kept eye contact and crossed her heart too and said solemnly, "Always and forever." She smiled as she lowered her hand to intertwine his fingers with hers. "Bye, Draco. I'll miss you!"

Draco returned the smile and said goodbye to the Grangers and Hermione one more time.

He looked at Leo, "He's going to be so big the next time I see him. Is it alright if I visit on Christmas Eve again? That's as soon as I can visit, I think."

"That sounds wonderful, Draco." Mr. Granger answered.

"See you on Christmas Eve, Draco."

Draco picked Leo up and give him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Leo. Don't you dare grow while I'm gone!"

The family and Draco separated, not to see each other again until Christmas Eve. At least he had a while to think of a present, Draco thought sarcastically. He really did miss the Grangers every day they were gone. That summer was definitely the best he had ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the Christmas season once more, and Draco had snuck out to go shopping again. He had taken some of the money he had hidden in his room and even gotten it converted to muggle money, with Dobby's help. He decided he wanted to get something a little more expensive, though he really had no idea how much his money was worth. He found a tiny old shop full of Hermione-ish things and decided to enter. The antique shop was… _quaint_ , but Draco continued on his search.

Finally, something in the corner caught his eye. There in the jewelry case, which contained only a few pieces of jewelry, was a small necklace. The thin chain had a small pendant in the shape of a lion, made of silver. It was pretty rusty and dirty, but Draco knew Hermione would appreciate it. Upon inspecting the necklace further, he came to the conclusion that he had enough money, and asked the elderly man at the front register.

"Excuse me," Draco began with his most polite voice, "can I get that necklace over there? The one with the lion?"

"Sure, son. Let me grab it. Be back in a jiffy."

"Thank you."

When the man returned, he asked jokingly, "For a special young lady, then?"

Draco blushed profusely. The man laughed, "Way to go, lad."

As Draco took out his money to pay for the jewelry, he realized the man might find it strange that he was unsure of how to use the money, but he was betting that the old man would chalk it up to him being a child.

When he finally had the necklace wrapped, he met with Dobby in an empty street.

"Dobby, can you help me clean this necklace?"

"For Misstress Hermione?"

Draco looked at Dobby, "Of course."

Dobby took the necklace, snapped his knobby fingers and the jewelry was good as new. Despite Dobby not liking the idea of defying Lucius, Draco knew he had grown to care for Hermione, though Dobby hadn't even met her. Dobby had observed some of their interactions, and Draco had told him stories about Hermione. The house-elf understood how important the children were to each other. And now there was a new addition: Leo. Dobby had seen how much Draco loved Leo, like he was his own brother. The house elf was sad that Draco was so lonely during the year, but recognized the childlike joy that shone on Draco's face after spending time with the Grangers.

"Thanks so much, Dobby! Do you have any ideas of what I could get Leo? He's just a baby."

"Well…Dobby knows Master Draco likes to make things. What about painting something?"  
Draco cringed inwardly, it was a little (pronounced a lot) cliché. But he knew the Grangers would appreciate it. As he considered the idea, a brilliant thought struck.

When Draco returned to the Manor, he sped directly to the room he felt sure his parents would not find him: the kitchen.

"Dobby, I'm going to paint down here. You don't think the other house-elves will mention it to Lucius and Mother, do you?"

"Dobby will make sure they don't, Master Draco. Dobby rather likes Mistress Hermione."

"Thank you again, Dobby. Wait, when did you start calling her 'mistress'?"

Generally, as a sign of respect house-elves called women and girls 'Miss'. Mistress was only if they were in a very close relationship with their Master, most likely to become a future Master of the elf.

Dobby just smiled at Draco enigmatically and popped away. A moment later the painting supplies that were very rarely used appeared in front of him. Draco sat down to paint.

Christmas was rapidly approaching and the Grangers were able to have some much deserved vacation time. Because they ran their own dentistry practice, Mrs. Granger had been able to shift her maternity leave to when she needed it. She had stayed home with Leo for a few months before returning to work soon after Hermione's birthday. When she returned to work, Leo went to daycare and Hermione to school until she or Mr. Granger could pick them up. However, by December Mrs. Granger was ready for a much needed break with her family. Mrs. Granger took off the week before Christmas, and Mr. Granger worked a few days longer. The usual flurry of activity and Christmas cheer began.

The first thing on Hermione's to-do list was to get a Christmas present for Leo. This was his first Christmas and she knew she would always remember it, even if he wouldn't. She searched store after store with her mother until she found the perfect idea for a present. She excitedly shared the idea with her mother, who directed her to the nearest fabric store.

Hermione asked her mother, "You'll help me, right? I've never sewed anything before."

"Of course, Hermione. Although, I have the feeling you'll pick up on it pretty quickly."

Hermione smiled at her mother and quickly dragged her into the store to get the necessary supplies.

Hermione decided to go with a much simpler gift than usual for Draco; she hoped he wouldn't be disappointed. As for what she needed to buy while they were out, she got an ornate gold frame which held two pictures.

When Hermione returned home, bouncing at the idea of taking on a new project, she decided to start with Leo's present. She knew it would take more time and she couldn't do it all at once. Sitting down at the dest in her room next to her mother, she began her project. As she worked, her mind wandered to Draco and what he was doing at the moment. Stitch by stitch, her present came together.

After working on her project for the majority of the week, it was finally finished. She wrapped her gift in a box and set to work on Draco's gift.

Hermione looked through the pictures that weren't used in their scrapbooks. She decided to use pictures of Draco and Leo. The first she chose was of Draco holding Leo with Draco smiling down at Leo as he giggled. It was one of Hermione's favorite candid pictures of the two. The second picture was of Draco, Leo, and Mr. Granger.

The boys has posed for this picture at Mrs. Granger's request, but all of them looked genuinely happy. Mr. Granger stood proudly next to the two boys he considered sons as Draco held Leo in his arms. They were all smiling at the camera, happy and carefree. It was another favorite photo of hers: all of the important men in her life in one picture. On the back she labeled the names _Draco, Leo, Richard_ and added _'87_ in the corner _._

After putting the pictures in the frame, she wrapped Draco's present as well. She also finished her parents' gifts and put them under the tree.

Hermione spent the final day before Christmas Eve playing with Leo and reading. Hermione felt as anxious for Christmas Eve as she usually did for Christmas. She had the feeling it wasn't for the presents either. She couldn't wait to see Draco again. She really wished they would be able to see each other more often eventually. She supposed it was surprising that they could keep up such a close friendship when they were apart for so long. But she wasn't complaining about that, she just missed her best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione awoke early on the morning of Christmas Eve, though she knew Draco wouldn't be able to come until at least 9:00.

After much pleading from Hermione, her parents finally agreed to let her open her presents from them that day as well. They agreed it was fair, since Draco got to open his presents from them while they were together.

Finally, at 9:00, Hermione could wait no longer and bundled up in her winter coat to walk to Ro Park. As she and her parents arrived with Leo in Richard's arms, they saw Draco walking towards them. Hermione grinned at him but he walked straight past her towards Leo. He adopted a false stern stare and shook his finger at Leo.

"I thought I told you you couldn't grow while I was gone!" Leo gurgled happily at Draco.

Draco's face broke into a grin, "Oh, alright, I forgive you. Suppose it wasn't your fault."

Hermione giggled for a moment at the interaction before adopting a pout.

"Forgetting about me already, are you?"

"Of course not, Mimi. Happy Christmas!" He gave her a quick hug. He then turned to the Grangers.

"Hi, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger. How have you been?"

"Very well, Draco, thank you. Glad to see you." Mr. Granger responded.

"How about we head inside," Mrs. Granger suggested, "it's chilly out."

The happy group hurried towards the Granger home, motivated by the idea of a warm room. When they arrived, Mr. Granger made them all hot chocolates to thaw themselves. They sat by the fire and chatted about what they had missed in each other's lives in the time they had been apart. After sitting down to a formal lunch, because Draco couldn't stay for dinner, the children finally ran out of patience.

"Can we _please_ do presents now?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger chuckled. "Oh, go on then."

After a heated debated over who should open the first present, they decided Hermione could open hers first. She started with her present from her parents. It was a fascinating book on the history of different languages and how they had formed and changed over time.

Hermione quickly flipped through the pages and after 5 minutes of being absorbed in the book, Draco finally cracked.

"Hermione, I'm sure the book's great. But can you open mine now?"

"So spoiled," Hermione responded snootily and laughed. "If I must." She quickly unwrapped the box and discovered the delicate silver necklace with the beautiful lion pendant. She gaped in a rather undignified manner for a few moments before snapping out of it.

"Draco, this is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it." Draco looked rather pleased with himself. "I found it while in an antique shop and I thought you'd like it. Now you can carry a piece of Leo with you all the time."

"Thank you, Draco. That was really thoughtful."

"Yes, well I thought you'd appreciate it more than the dragon necklace I almost bought."

Hermione giggled, "You can be so egotistical sometimes."

Draco laughed as well, "I guess. But I have a reason to be," he added snootily. "We _are_ best friends, after all."

"Was that a compliment, Dragon?" Hermione asked condescendingly.

"Don't let it get to your head. I just think you're a cool best friend, that's all."

"Thanks," Hermione responded as she beamed at him. "I guess you deserve to open your present now."

Draco quickly opened his present from Hermione's parents, a book about mythology and the constellations.

Mrs. Granger explained, "You told us about your mother's family's tradition of naming people after constellations and we thought you would find it interesting. Plus, of course, our Hermione's unique name will surely be in there, which is another reason we thought it a perfect fit. I'm sure there are many more interesting names and stories in there. You could use them in the future," Mrs. Granger slyly remarked.

"Mum!" Hermione shrieked, blushing.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, aghast. Them…having children?!

"Yuck!" Draco spluttered, while Richard and Linda giggled to themselves at the children's matching horrified expressions.

Hurrying to change the subject, Draco said, "Can Leo open his presents now?"

Mr. Granger's eyes still twinkled humorously as he replied, "Of course. Hermione, why don't you go first?"

Hermione passed the present to Leo, who had remained occupied in Mrs. Granger's arms while playing with her necklace. Hermione patiently helped Leo unwrap the gift and eventually pulled it out for Leo to discover.

Leo quickly latched on to the small stuffed lion and began playing with it.

"Wow, 'Mione, did you make that?"

"Yeah. Took a long time too, I'd never sewed before. It's a little rough around the edges, but I don't think Leo'll notice."

"That's really cool! Did you give him a lion because of his constellation like why I chose my present for you?"

"Yep! Now I've got a dragon and a little lion."

"Aren't you lucky?" Draco laughed cockily.

"I guess I am," Hermione responded with a fond smile directed towards Leo.

After a few minutes of playing with Leo and the stuffed lion, Draco proclaimed that it was time for Leo to open present from him.

"Ready, Little Lion?" Draco asked Leo, who giggled in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

Draco repeated the process of helping Leo unwrap the gift. He was careful not to rip the canvas underneath.

Finally, the medium-sized wall hanging was on display for all the Grangers to admire. It was a very simplistic painting of a night sky with the constellations Draco and Leo positioned closely in the sky next to each other. Draco seemed unusually bashful as the Grangers observed his gift.

"I don't really make things very often, but I wanted to do something special for Leo, even if he can't understand it yet. I thought you could put it on his wall, if you like it."

"That's really beautiful, Draco. I didn't know you could paint," Mrs. Granger responded kindly.

"It's another thing my parents insisted on. Something about being cultured and refined. I had to learn French too."

"It's really good," Hermione assured him. "At least the lessons paid off. Do you paint a lot?"

"Only a little, but I think I'd like to do it more often. I'm not very good yet."

"I beg to differ," Mr. Granger responded. "We'd be very happy to put it up on Leo's wall."

"That boy is very spoiled between the two of you. Imagine how spoiled he'll be when he grows up."

"I don't think that's a bad thing!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, you wouldn't, naturally, because you _are_ spoiled," was Hermione's fiery response.

Draco pouted, "Maybe a little. But I have the feeling Leo will be amazing no matter how spoiled he is. I just don't think any Granger could be bratty. Speaking of, I want to open my present now!" Draco faked a snotty voice.

"Oh, alright. Such a prat, geesh!" Hermione giggled as he tore into her present.

Draco stared at the picture frame for a minute as he looked at the pictures, soaking in the sight of the happy people he considered family. The first picture of him and Leo made him smile as it showed Leo giggling up at Draco. Draco was still not completely used to muggle photos, which were still. However, he could still see the happiness in his own eyes and was glad he would always be able to look at this photo and feel the love of his brother in spirit. The second photo also warmed his heart as he saw how proud Mr. Granger was of him and Leo. He could see the strong bond the men shared from the photo. He hoped he would remember to also get a picture of just him and Mr. Granger to add to the collection.

He knew he was only really happy with the Grangers, and that they were really the only ones that he knew cared about him. They were the only ones he loved. He didn't know if he would ever be able to tell them, though. How was his life so twisted? He really hated his parents. They had made him incapable of expressing his love to the people whom he cared for most. And, if it weren't for them, he could spend as much time with the Grangers as he wanted. His parents were constantly telling him that he should hate the only people in the world who cared about him. Loved him, even. One day, he was going to be free of his parents and he would get to do what he wanted. In the meantime, he would just have to keep up with the pretense.

As these thoughts were running through his head, Hermione began to babble. "Sorry, I know it's not as much as what we normally do. But I thought you might like-"

"No, it's exactly what I want. Sorry, I was just lost in thought," he smiled at her. Draco turned towards Leo, "Look, Little Lion, you were so little." Draco pointed to the Leo in the picture. Leo seemed to have no idea what was going on, but smiled happily at Draco anyway.

"I'll miss you, Leo."

"He'll miss you too, Dragon," Hermione gently told him. It was about time for Draco to start heading home so he thanked the Grangers for his present and told them he couldn't wait until summer.

Draco and Hermione made eye contact and Hermione moved to give Draco a tight hug.

"I'll really miss you, Draco. Will we ever be able to just be friends all the time?"

"I don't know, Mimi. But I promise, I'll never stop being your best friend." He looked down at his bracelet, a reminder of the promise he made to always be her best friend. He would never give up trying to be her best friend. He had crossed his heart, after all. "One day, we'll be friends and everyone will know." Draco motioned with his hands, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Hermione repeated the action, "Cross my heart and hope to die." She sighed longingly, "I can't wait for that day," Hermione smiled sadly.

"Me too. Have a good winter and spring, 'Mione. I'll meet you in the park sometime in late May."  
"See you then, Draco."

"Au revoir, Grangers, Leo."

Draco returned to the Manor, counting the days until he could visit the Grangers again.


	12. Chapter 12

It was finally May once more. Draco spent the first day anxiously waiting for the day he could return to the Grangers. By the second of May, he could wait no longer. He had waited a whole day, that was long enough. It was earlier than the previous year, but he doubted Hermione would mind. He consulted Dobby to make sure they were in the clear, and then they apparated to Ro Park. Fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Granger, Hermione, and Leo entered the park. Leo was being carried by Hermione, who ran over to Draco as soon as she saw him.

"Leo," she looked down at her brother, "Do you know who that is?"

Draco smiled down at Leo, "Hey, Little Lion." Leo stretched his arms out towards Draco in response. Draco felt extremely relieved when Leo recognized him. He hated being away from them so long. He picked up Leo and turned towards Hermione, giving her a one-armed hug. "Hiya, 'Mione. How'ya been?"

"Pretty good, Draco. What about you? I know you hate being stuck with your parents."

"I've been coping. Glad to see you all, though." He turned towards Mrs. Granger, "Hello, Mrs. Granger, how are you and Mr. Granger?"

"We've been doing very well, thank you Draco."

The group spent the day in the park, catching up as they did after every time they were apart. Hermione suddenly remembered, "Oh, I forgot to give you the pictures from last Christmas for your scrapbook. We can go to the house now to get them, if you want?"

"Sure. That place is practically home, anyway. I love spending time there."

Mrs. Granger smiled, "Draco, I think you could charm the socks off of anyone you wanted."

Draco beamed proudly at her, "Thank you! And I'm going to train little Leo here to follow in my footsteps. Big shoes to fill, I know."

Hermione laughed, "You are so full of yourself!"

"I don't know," Mrs. Granger told her daughter. "I can see him being quite the ladies'

man when he's all grown."

"Mum," Hermione groaned, "don't encourage him."

"Sorry, dear," Mrs. Granger laughed.

After returning to the house, they decided to stay inside and play with Leo a bit more. When it was finally reaching sunset, Draco gathered his pictures and bid them farewell. He made a promise to go fishing with Mr. Granger the next Saturday and told them he'd see them tomorrow.

Summer weekends were just as blissful as sunshine filled weeks, but for different reasons. Most of the time, Mr. Granger and Draco took Leo with them and give him his own little baby chair to sit in and watch them fishing, even though there was practically no action. Richard and Draco spent the days talking as they caught no fish. On the second Saturday of that summer, Draco finally said, "Mr. Granger, I'm 90% sure there are no fish in this pond. We've been here all day for, like, 12 Saturdays and have never caught anything!"

Mr. Granger laughed in agreement, "You may be right, Draco."

Nevertheless, they continued to bring the fishing equipment, though it wasn't even unpacked some days. On these days they would just talk or play with Leo. For both Draco and Mr. Granger, it didn't matter what they were doing, they just liked spending time together. Mr. Granger acted like a father to Draco, more so than Lucius, that was for sure.

Draco had opened up to Mr. Granger more than he had to anyone other than the Grangers about what his home life was like. Mr. Granger felt helpless, he didn't know how to help Draco. Really all he could do was listen to Draco and offer advice.

One of the more serious discussions they had ever had was when Draco admitted that his father would take his anger out on him. Lucius would beat Draco if he did something that seemed disrespectful or sometimes for nothing at all. It was the way he controlled his son. Mr. Granger hated that there was nothing he could do to help the boy. Draco told him that if he told anyone, everything would get worse and it would only turn on Draco. Normally, Mr. Granger would have done anything to stop this horrible man's abuse towards his son, but he had the feeling Draco was right. Draco had said that Lucius was in politics and knew how to squirm his way out of any situation.

From talking to Draco, he knew that physical abuse was not the only thing Draco suffered. He knew Draco was also neglected and mentally abused. He had the feeling this was happening from the first day he had told Draco he wanted to go fishing with him. Draco had seemed surprised that he wanted to do _anything_ with him. Lucius had made Draco think he was worthless, but at the same time spoiled him with material goods. The Malfoy family seemed to want to keep up the façade that all was well. With that combination, it was shocking that Draco really wasn't a cruel, spoiled brat. But the mental abuse he suffered was one thing that Mr. Granger felt he could help with. He made sure Draco knew that he was cared for and was worth something. It seemed that what Mr. Granger was doing was helping, as Draco now had a quiet, almost shy, confidence to him, when before it was an arrogant front to hide the hollowness anyone could see if they _really_ looked.

Mr. Granger was just glad that Draco finally had someone to open up to. Richard saw Draco practically as his own son, and he knew his wife felt the same way. He hoped there would be a day when they would be able to spend more time with Draco. Richard was very curious as to why Draco was so adamant that his parents never found out about them. He seemed to think his parents would have a personal vendetta against them. Maybe one day he would find out. For Draco's sake, he hoped not.

Draco's birthday approached quickly and passed calmly but enjoyably. The family and Draco spent the day relaxing by the pond and Draco, of course, opened his presents. The Grangers had gotten him his own polaroid camera. Mrs. Granger knew how much Draco loved the pictures of him and Hermione and thought he might want to take some of his own.

Hermione's present was a book of French fairytales. Ever since Draco had admitted to being able to speak French, Hermione had begged him to teach her the language. Draco was giving her small lessons on vocabulary and grammar, and Hermione took pages of notes in a little notebook she had gotten from him for her birthday.

"Ok, 'Mione, let's start with the easy stuff. Y'know, hello and all that."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "Sounds great!"

"Alright, repeat after me…bonjour"

"Bone-jour"

"No, no, it's a softer sound 'bon' not 'bone.'"

"Sorry, sorry. Ok, bonjour."

"Better," Hermione beamed at the encouragement.

And so their lessons continued slowly and both loved their lessons. Hermione and Draco shared a passion for the language and they enjoyed spending time together doing the lessons. They schemed and thought of all the ways they could use a secret language, just known to the two of them.

Hermione had wanted to get him something French for his birthday because she knew he secretly loved the language and she hoped that he would go through the book with her. Draco, of course, promised they could read it together. Hermione's fascination with different languages hadn't yet faded. She had even started learning Italian on her own after convincing her parents to get her a tutor, and hoped to eventually teach him what little she knew. Maybe they could even learn more together.

After Draco's birthday, the idyllic summer began passing very quickly. Draco absolutely adored Leo and spoiled him rotten with attention. He couldn't get over how much he loved this kid. He remembered the first thing Leo had ever 'said,' if it could be called that. Draco had seen Hermione carrying Leo towards him at the park and greeted the Granger siblings.

"Hey 'Mione! Hello Leo. How've you been?"  
"Doing good, Draco. I've been trying to teach him words all day." She turned to her brother, "Leo, can you say Draco?" She drew the word out slowly, "Draco…"

Draco smiled fondly at Hermione and Leo. "Mimi, he's only-"

Draco was rudely cut off when Leo exclaimed, "D…D!" excitedly.

Hermione giggled, "It sounds like he's calling you Deedee!"

But Draco was very distracted by the adorable little boy in Hermione's arms. He grinned and quickly swooped Leo up. "That's right Leo, Draco," he encouraged sweetly.

Hermione smiled at her two favorite boys in the world. "Alright, I s'pose we could give him an A for effort."

"'Mione!" Draco exclaimed, outraged, "We deserve an A+! How could you say no to these faces?" Draco turned Leo towards Hermione so she could see the boys' matching adorable pouts.

"Oh fine! A one-hundred-and-ten percent!" Draco cheered and Leo clapped his chubby baby hands. Draco never felt happier than when he was with the Grangers. Just thinking about Leo and Hermione put him in a better mood. And no matter how horrible his day had been, seeing Leo made it all disappear. He felt like he and Leo had just as strong of a connection as Leo and Hermione. Of course, the relationship between brothers was quite different from a brother-sister relationship. Although, the strength of their relationship might have been because Draco had no siblings of his own and spent as much time with Leo as possible, as well as giving him so much attention the boy was bound to be spoiled. His little lion even seemed to know when he was upset and giggled and smiled at Draco until he cheered up. Of course, it didn't take much persuasion on Leo's part to get Draco happy again. One smile was all it took.

As the summer progressed much too quickly, Draco passed day after day with Hermione in Ro Park. Mrs. Granger joined them with Leo whenever she could and the group spent the days relaxing and having fun. Draco wished he could have this sort of life everyday. But he definitely was not complaining about what he had now with the Grangers.

Leo's birthday was swiftly coming upon them and the family brainstormed what to get Leo. Hermione, Leo, and Draco were taken shopping by Linda a few days before Leo's birthday. Draco was outraged that they were getting Leo a present while he was with them.

Hermione giggled at that, "He won't even understand what's going on Draco! Plus, now we'll known if he really likes it. Keep an eye out for what he'd like."

Draco sniffed, "It's the principal of the thing." But he eventually agreed, and the family shopping expedition began. They traveled through many toy stores before Hermione and Draco finally decided to cheat and just get some of the cool toys Leo had been drawn to. Of course, Hermione also got Leo a children's book that was about 1,000 pages long. It was the largest compilation of children's stories Draco had ever seen. Of course that was the one Hermione would pick. Oh well, he couldn't arguing; Leo deserved the best. She was determined to read the book to Leo every night. Draco seemed skeptical, "Every night? How will you manage that? You might not even know all the words."

Hermione turned her nose up at Draco, "Well then, it'll be a learning experience for me and Leo."

Draco hummed, "I s'ppose. It would be nice to do something every night. Tell me when you run out of book pages, I want to pick the next book."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "We'll see." Draco laughed at her possessiveness of her brother.

"Fine, if you want it to be a brother-sister thing, it can be a brother-sister thing."

True to her word, Hermione read from the kids storybook every night from the night of Leo's birthday on. He had passed his birthday playing with his new toys and, of course, the boxes that came with them. He found it quite amusing to crawl into the boxes and hide his eyes so that he couldn't see anyone else. Apparently, he thought that rendered him completely invisible. Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the day being amused by this little game. The day passed blissfully, and Draco loved spending his time with Leo. He missed being that little and carefree. He thought it was rather depressing that he missed being young when he was only eight years old. He knew that life must not be this way for normal kids with normal families.

Draco was determined to enjoy all the time he had with the Grangers. He made sure they understood how much he loved spending time with them, and that he really appreciated what they were doing for him.

One night when Hermione had run ahead home with Leo, Draco told Mrs. Granger rather out of the blue, "Mrs. Granger, I really appreciate everything you've done for me these last few years. All the time you've known me, actually. I've never really thanked you for everything. You've given me a home and you've showed me how amazing people can be when they care for others."

Mrs. Granger responded tearily, "Oh, of course, Draco. We're very happy to do it. We love having you around, and I know Leo loves having an older brother. And before you, Hermione was lonely, which I know made her quite sad, thought she kept it all on the inside. I'm glad she met you, Draco. You really are her best friend, and she would be lost without you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger. Hermione's really my only real friend. I've never been as close to someone as I am to her. I know she'll be fine during the year without me, though. I think she's gets along pretty well with other kids now. I know I'd be lost without her, though." He smiled fondly thinking of the bushy-haired girl.

Linda thought that this child was very insightful for being only eight. He knew the workings of the world more than any young boy should and she figured he had too much responsibility placed on his young shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's Draco's birthday!**

The Saturday had started like every other of that summer. There was nothing blatantly different about the Saturday morning that changed Draco's life. Mr. Granger met Draco and they headed to the pond to fish. It was a bit foggy out, but it didn't make much of a difference when they were fishing. Draco had settled down on the ground next to Mr. Granger, fishing pole in hand, and they were talking about Draco's father. Draco had begun calling him Lucius that summer; he spent so much time away that Lucius seemed very distant, like an alternate reality.

Mr. Granger spent the time continuing to get to know Draco and often just reminded the boy that he was there for him. Draco let Mr. Granger knew it was appreciated, though he was saddened by the fact that he knew Richard wouldn't be able to do anything if there ever really _was_ a time that he needed him. But he appreciated the offer nonetheless.

On this particular Saturday, Draco was in a good mood. He was playing with Leo, who was now quickly growing sleepy in his arms. Draco started yammering to Leo, "You're a very good boy, Leo. You can go to sleep, it's alright. I l-l…" Draco trailed off. He really did love Leo, but he had never said that declaration, _the_ declaration, to anyone except his mother before. And he had only told her once, with a disastrous effect on him. He was not used to dealing with these sorts of emotions. He wanted to say it, but just didn't know if he could. He quickly looked at Mr. Granger, silently pleading for something.

Mr. Granger gently reassured him, "We're here for you, Draco. We're your family if you want us to be. We love you. You can say it to him."

Draco grabbed onto Leo tightly and hugged him. He looked into the brown eyes that were so like Hermione's and felt comforted by the baby, not much longer and he would be a toddler. "I…I love you, Leo." Draco felt pure bliss after the confession. His parents hadn't ruined him after all. He wasn't a monster with the inability to love. He beamed as Leo looked at him with a sleepy baby grin and a little laugh.

"D!"

Draco laughed, "That's close enough, Little Lion." The boys beamed at each other. Suddenly, the world seemed a little brighter. However, only a moment after thinking this, Draco noticed that a fog seemed to roll in very abruptly which made it rather difficult to see. Draco noticed there was a horrible feeling growing swiftly in his gut. Something was coming. He quickly looked towards Mr. Granger. He began to speak, "Mr. Granger-"

Draco stopped speaking as there was a figure that suddenly appeared looming ahead in the fog, a figure that Draco recognized well. He gulped around the sudden lump in his throat. He quickly passed Leo over to Mr. Granger, who set him on the picnic blanket. Richard seemed to realize something was going on.

The tall man strutted over to Draco and the Granger men. When he was close enough that Mr. Granger could see his face, Richard recognized a pointed nose, sharp, angular features and the distinct shade of hair so similar to Draco's. Mr. Granger came to the realization that this was Draco's father. He could see now why the boy was so terrified of his father, and judging by the look he was currently shooting at his son, Draco had every reason to be afraid. Richard quickly stepped in front of Draco.

"Lucius, I presume?" Mr. Granger attempted to keep an even, cool voice as he spoke to the intimidating man before him.

"How do you know my name?" the man hissed. Lucius's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "Draco, what have you done? Gone and made friends with this trash?"

"Stop, F-father. How did you even find me?" Draco trembled behind Mr. Granger. Richard could tell he was trying to put on a brave face before he stepped up to his father. But Mr. Malfoy ignored the boy's question.

"Believe me, you will be punished for this, son." Mr. Granger remained standing steadily in front of Draco, a defiant look on his face. "Step away from my son and you will not be hurt."  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Let's just talk this out, no need for violence."

Lucius growled at Mr. Granger and quickly reached around the man to grab his son. He shoved Draco further from Mr. Granger and closer to the pond. "What do you think you're doing? Involving yourself with this filth?"

"I'm sorry, Father, it won't happen again, I swear. Please, can we just go?" He looked worriedly at Mr. Granger, hoping that nothing would happen to Richard or Leo.

"Oh, I don't think so." One smack of the cane across the cheek. "Ah, look," Lucius sneered, "a pond right here. This should teach you not to make friends that are scum." One more smack and Draco's vision was blurred almost to black. He let out an involuntary whimper. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted above the water. He hadn't noticed Lucius pointing his wand at Mr. Granger and performing a silent spell. Richard's mind suddenly clouded over. He no longer felt suspicion, alarm, or fear. He was stranded, utterly lost. His heart knew he wanted to help this boy, but his blank mind screamed that it wasn't his place to be here. He needed to leave. He needed to return to safety and clarity, he needed to be found. He should see his wife and daughter, his books, his understanding. His thoughts were interrupted by a harsh scream coming from the boy he felt some distant connection to. He was being dunked in the water. How odd.

"No!" Draco screamed. "Please, Father. I-I won't do it again! I promise. Please…please don't hurt me." He was quickly under the water again, completely submerged. He still couldn't really see so he didn't know which way was up. He suddenly remembered that Leo was still there. What if his father went after Leo?

The next time he was out of the water, he gasped and gulped in air. "Take Leo!" He screamed. "Get out of here!" He hoped Mr. Granger could hear him.

"Leo, is that the name of your _friend_?" Lucius sneered, "But are you sacrificing him? How interesting. You think that will work, you idiot boy? You've disrespected me one too many times, Draco. I'm afraid my rage is getting the best of me. Goodbye, Draco." Lucius said coldly.

Lucius submerged Draco once more, and Draco was really afraid that his father would finally kill him. No matter how much Lucius had hurt him, he never thought he would actually try to kill him, if not for Draco's sake, than for his own. After all, the Malfoy line needed an heir.

His hearing was very foggy and he felt his lungs screaming for air when he heard a singular sound. It was a heart-wrenching sound. The muffled cry of an infant. Draco grew even more terrified than he thought possible. If he died, what would become of the Grangers? He really hoped they would have been able to get away. Now he would never know what had happened to Richard and Linda, Leo, and Hermione. He never even got to say goodbye to his best friend and adoptive brother. He felt the misery overcome him, he just wanted to say goodbye to Hermione, his best friend and the light in his life.

All at once, there was something yanking him up above the water. His father's voice foggily drifted into his brain, though it was hard for him to comprehend from the lack of oxygen. "Ah, so you weren't trying to save yourself after all. You wanted to save this boy. Have you grown attached to him, Draco? Trying to warn him? How," he sneered, " _Gryffindor_ of you. I find that it's a much better idea to take my revenge in a different way. Maybe this time you'll actually do as I say. Let this be a lesson to you, Draco. You will do as I tell you." And with this final ominous instruction, he grabbed innocent little Leo who had been crying. Poor Leo knew something was wrong and was trying to toddle over to Draco. Draco looked into Leo's crying face and felt lead churning in his stomach. His blood turned ice cold and raced through his veins as he looked upon Leo's innocent face and started to cry. He had an awful feeling that this would be the last time he would see Leo. In this lifetime.

"God, no! NO, Father, d-don't! Take me! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Draco screamed, "Please, I'm begging you, if you've ever felt anything towards me, kill me instead! PLEASE."

But his father only sneered. And then Leo was in the water. In that moment, Draco's world froze. Leo had time to gurgle and scream only once as Draco looked on, sobbing. "LEO! Hold on, Little Lion." Draco thrashed against the invisible force that was holding him back. "LEO! Please…please." But Leo was gone. And Draco's world had collapsed.

His father hauled him out of the water. "Never do this again, Draco. You see what happened. Others will suffer because of you. How can you even look at yourself in the mirror? See what your disobedience has done?"

Draco was beyond words, or even understanding. He had just helplessly watched his adoptive brother, his best friend's brother die. It had been his fault and he couldn't even do anything to save him. He had not been able to grab Leo and haul him to safety. He was just a few too many arm lengths away. Poor innocent little Leo would never take another breath. And suddenly Draco couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but feel the misery, pain, self-hatred overwhelm him. He screamed in pain, and fell to the ground as his father's spell lifted and he knew he could move once more. But he had lost all control of himself, something that had never happened in front of anyone except the Grangers. His father grabbed his arm, and they walked into the fog, disappearing with a snap.

 **A/N: Sorry for the dark** **mood. Chin up, though. Things will eventually get brighter.**


End file.
